


Do You Ever Sleep?

by orphan_account



Series: VLD One-shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Season/Series 02, Sleep, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 2 of VLD one-shots





	Do You Ever Sleep?

She didn't need to rest. Not yet. Pidge was so close to discovering the location her brother. She knew he was somewhere out there in the universe. Pidge knows he could be alive. She just had keep searching and digging into the deepest details. Some bits of information were already recovered from the mission in Beta Traz. Matt was taken somewhere by someone and the current condition he could be in now was unknown. That's why Pidge was going to find out. 

Pidge's fingers danced across the keyboard of her computer. Keith lied underneath her, a head full of messy, and unkempt hair that was stuffed into a pillow. Pidge paused in between her work to lightly scratch and run her nails through Keith's hair to give him some comfort. She had been up for half of the nightly hours now and hadn't even considered taking a break. Pidge promised Keith that she would lay off from doing all this excess work and she wasn't being very faithful of her own boyfriend nor was she fulfilling her promise.

"Pidge?" Keith croaked, weakly lifting his head from the pillow. Her hands froze in motion. "You're still  up?" Pidge gazed beneath her, her bright amber eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, Keith! I was just doing some work." He let out an annoyed sigh. "Pidge, do you ever sleep? You said that you would to to bed." She frowned. "Yes, I know. But I'm so close to finding  _him._ " 

Keith grabbed her by the arm and lightly squeezed it with his hand. "You're really starting to stress yourself out with this, you need to get some rest." He stated. Pidge made a sound of protest. "Pidge, please." She signed. "Fine, I'll go to sleep. If that's what you want." She closed her laptop and placed it at the foot of the bed. Pidge stretched her arms out and yawned. She lied her body onto the mattress and pulled the covers over herself. Keith shifted from his position and placed his arm around her waist, nuzzling closely to her neck.

He pecked her on the shoulder. "I'm glad that you're here with me." Pidge felt a warm feeling ignite from the middle of her chest. She softly smiled. "Me too, Keith." She closed her eyes and together, they slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first Kidge one-shot story. I'm sorry but I just freaking love that paring so much and I actually wish it was canon in the show. But, there's a possible chance that it won't be a thing. But, I still ship it regardless of that fact. I will write a Sheith one-shot in the future. (Since i'm a really big fan of that ship) Enjoy!


End file.
